veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Larry Mobile
The Larry-Mobile 'is the aptly named vehicle of Bumblyburg's superhero, Larry-Boy. It has appeared in all four Larry-Boy episodes, Larry-Boy cartoon series episodes, and Larry-Boy book series. APPEARANCE The Larry-Mobile is designed and shaped like Larry-Boy himself, the body of the car made to look like his purple and yellow spandex costume and belt, and mask with a 'mohawk'. Larry-boy's silhouette is painted on the hubcaps of the plunger wheels, and (only in ''Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!) the cockpit window is shaped like his eyes and nose. FEATURES Car mode '''Car chassis - protects the Larry-Mobile's engine, breaks in two halves and falls away when the car transforms into the Larry-Plane. Mounted on the front of the car is the engine's rotator coil. Plunger wheels - the Larry-Mobile drives on these high-traction, structurally reinforced rotational devices. When Alfred told Larry-Boy that the tires were made of vulcanized rubber, the hero asked, "Does that mean they're really logical and emotionless?" Cockpit - where Larry-Boy sits, of course! The entire cockpit is enclosed in an emergency ejection capsule, so that Larry-Boy can escape in case of extreme danger. Alfred had to install an "Are you really sure?" feature after Larry-Boy accidentally ejected himself one too many times. Jet engine - the Larry-Mobile's engine is located in the front of the car, but the exhaust is fired from back here. The jet engine gives the Larry-Mobile super speed, and runs on Alfred's environmentally friendly SOUP invention (Super Organic Utility Propellant). Plane mode Stabilizer fins - allow for more control and maneuverability during flight. (The way Larry-Boy flies sometimes, he could use all the control and maneuverability he can get!) Headlight - activates for flight and other special modes, so that Larry-Boy can see where he's going. Blink shields - special high-tech shielding closes over the cockpit at the push of a button, to keep Larry-Boy extra safe. When the blink shields are activated, the internal lights and front-mounted external camera come on automatically. Track light - lets other aircraft know when the Larry-Plane is in the area, to avoid flying too close. And it looks cool. Fuel door - Alfred's jet fuel invention, SOUP (Super Organic Utility Propellant) is pumped in here. Alfred spent three days cleaning out the fuel tank after Larry misunderstood and filled it with beef minestrone. Jet engine - the Larry-Plane's jet engine is located in the back of the plane. The exhaust from the Larry-Plane's environmentally friendly SOUP (Super Organic Utility Propellant) jet fuel is also expelled here. Cockpit Drill Mode - pushing the blue button will cause the Larry-Mobile to transform into the new drill mode! So, whenever Larry-Boy uses it, he's boring. (The Larry-Mobile is capable of four different modes.) Car mode - pushing the green button returns the Larry-Mobile to standard driving mode. (The Larry-Mobile is capable of four different modes.) Compass - the digital compass displays the Larry-Mobile's relation to north, south, east and west. When it was first installed, Larry-Boy ended up all the way in New Jersey while trying to get away from the "giant monster N." Gadget compartment - storage area for mission-specific gadgets. This is where Larry-Boy keeps his weed whacker and spray gun, extra suction cup ears, and of course the always important ration of chocolate bars. Speedometer - digitally displays how fast the Larry-Mobile is moving (in kilometers per hour). It can go up to about 900 kph, for space travel. At about 160 kph, the Larry-Plane can take flight. Larry-Boy has to be reminded to not push it to 900 while still in car mode, though. On-board computer - in voice command mode, Larry-Boy can say commands out loud and the computer will automatically carry them out! In the center of the display is the quadrant graph, where the computer reads the terrain ahead and creates a virtual "runway" to keep the car on the right track. HDTV monitor - high definition video monitor for visual communication with Alfred in the Larry-Cave. Split-screen capable. A camera mounted on the front of the Larry-Mobile also shows what's ahead on one of the split-screens when Larry-Boy can't see out the front window. Airbag compartment - located behind the fuel display, the airbag will deploy if Larry-Boy gets into an accident, to keep him safe. It's still in the testing stages though ... Tachometer - digitally displays how hard the engine is working. The numbers turn red when it reaches 8,000 rpm, to make sure Larry-Boy doesn't overdo it. The Larry-Mobile has automatic transmission. Polar radar - digital display of polar coordinates, to show Larry-Boy where nearby objects are located. That way, Larry-Boy can tell when he's getting closer to Rumor Weeds, even if he can't see out the window. ??? - The pink button is a classified feature of the Larry-Mobile that is top secret. Sometimes a seat is displayed on the button, but at other times some sort of vehicle, which is rumored to be a boat/submarine. Blue button '''- activates the windshield wipers. '''Plane mode - pushing the yellow button transforms the car into the Larry-Plane. The car's plunger wheels are released, the wings extend and the jet engine activates. (The Larry-Mobile is capable of four different modes.) Subterranean lights - activated to provide light in the cockpit when it's covered by the blink shields (or really dark outside). Speakers - allow audio communication with Alfred in the Larry-Cave. Or, on those extra long missions, Larry-Boy can play some hip music. Air vents - pressurize the cockpit and circulate fresh air when the Larry-Mobile goes into unknown territory (like outer space). There are three vents: two in the front of the cockpit, one behind the seat. Category:Vehicles